Give a Little Time
by xoxocai
Summary: Mia and Snake Eyes had everything, they were the married hero couple. Their lives was a perfect fairy tale, both grew up together in the Arashikage, joined the Joes together, they were the power couple. But why is their love now ending with a nasty divorce? Snake EyesxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo...I love GI Joe (the movies never read the comics, don't know where to buy them) so I decided to keep myself busy this summer and write a story about my favorite character Snake Eyes ;) Something different hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"ATTENTION!", Roadblocks voice echoed through the mass hall. Everyone stood up and faced the muscular tan man, everyone but a couple in the back; a black clad ninja and a petite woman with long black hair. The two were known as the first couple who got officially married in the Joe's headquarters. No one knew what went wrong with those two they were inseparable wherever the ninja went the woman also went, of course the woman, known as Mia, did not go into the battlefield to fight she went to help out with those who got wounded and she was also the Alpha's back up tech when Breaker wasn't available. Although she was always on the side lines no one dared to fight her or even try to make her mad, they knew she was as deadly as the ninja.

"I just don't get why you have to make everything about your-", Mia go interrupted by Roadblock who cleared his throat, "WHAT?!", she exclaimed as she put her hands on her waist and stood up on her tipy toes making herself a little taller. Roadblock stepped away, he knew what she was capable of. The ninja pushed her slightly away and apologized to Roadblock in sign language. "Oh now you're apologizing," Mia snarled as she pushed the two men out of her way storming out of the mass hall. Mumbling her way into her shared room with her husband she slumped on to the bed and screamed on to her pillows. "What went wrong?", she said as she looked at a picture of Snake Eyes and her at their honey moon. Both of them so young and full of life and love, she was 23 and Snake Eyes was 25 when they got married. They both grew up with Arashikage, started their relationship at 19 and 21 while being recruited for the Joe's, promising to stand with each other through thick and thin. It wasn't about a year ago or so that their problems started.

It was when Duke and Ripcord barely got enlisted, Snake Eyes insisted on her to stay at the headquarters which she agreed to. Then the attack on Paris happened Snake once again insisted and Mia agreed. Once she found out Duke got captured a whole fight blew out, Snake Eyes lied to Hawk about a medical problem that supposedly Mia had, Hawk trusting Snake Eyes ended up putting Mia in a holding cell until the Alpha Team came back. Words could not describe how furious Mia was, she knew they needed back up even Ripcord wanted her to come, after that she found out Snake Eyes had been going to Japan behind her back telling her it was for "special missions", but he came back a week later with a womans perfume lingering all over his suit.

Mia rolled her eyes as she prepared the shower, she couldn't help but cry. Why would her own husband keep things away from her? Was he possibly cheating? She shook her head and finished her shower quickly dressing herself as she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Snake Eyes standing in front of her, "sorry," Snake Eyes spoke with a rusty voice as he made his way out of the restroom. Mia knew about his vow of silence, she even once almost made that same vow but she was the voice for both her and Snake Eyes. Mia threw her dirty clothes and towel to the dirty laundry basket and slipped into bed facing the wall. She heard a low sigh before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia looked forward to the weekend it was the days the Joe's had off. Slipping into an army green tank top and high waisted black shorts with her favorite pair of converse, she made her way to the "play room", a nice idea the Delta Team came up with, basically a bar with pool, some board games, and a theater for entertainment for those who wouldn't be able to go home and enjoy their weekend. "The usual Ace," Mia said as she smiled to her favorite pilot, "Still not quitting the early vodka phase?," he replied as he placed the drink in front of Mia.

"Nope. Turns out vodka is my new husband, can you sneak some in this coffee mug?," both of them laughed as Ace made her third round.

"How's things going with your man? Have you told him yet?" Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at her watch, 2pm and already drinking alcohol. This was a new routine for Mia, since Snake Eyes will always sneak off somewhere she now turned into alcohol as her companion. There was a light tap on her shoulder, she tensed up and made a quick sign to Ace for him to stop the rounds. She turned around and saw Snake Eyes shaking his head as he signed,

'Seriously? This early? Its barely two,'

"Don't you have to go and sneak off somewhere? Bet who ever you've been seeing is waiting for you!"

Alcohol never affected Mia, but seeing Snake Eyes acting like he owns her makes her blood boil.

'The team is having a meeting lets go,'

He signed as he grabbed her arm. Mia rolled her eyes as she pushed him away and stormed off into the meeting room.

She didn't know why Snake Eyes wanted her here, not like he lets her go to the missions. Not even the ones that are specifically for her and Snake Eyes, he always changes things up and somehow she ends up training the new recruits as he goes and takes Scarlett or Duke with him. Mia yawn mid meeting bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Something you wanna add?," Roadblock said as he motioned Breaker to stop the power point.

"Oh you know, just wondering why I'm here if Mr. In Charge of everything always leaves me behind," Mia said as she looked at Snake Eyes then back at Roadblock, "How are your girls by the way? Haven't seen them in months"

Roadblock gave a light chuckle, "Well this time I'm in charge and you'll be joining us no matter who ever Mr. In Charge of everything is says," mocking her voice as he laughed, "and my girls are good. Keep asking when you're going to have a baby so they can be aunts"

Mia's eyes widen, "I need to have someone new to help me make a baby first," Snake Eyes tensed as he kicked Mia's leg slightly under the table, Mia in return glared at meeting soon ended, and everyone went back to the Alpha's lounge room. Duke caught up to Mia and motioned her to the weight lifting area.

"He loves you, you know..." he trailed off as he picked up some weights. Mia sat on the bench and looked at him.

"Where does he go Duke?",

"W-what?"

"Where does he go? I mean you're in charge of keeping in track who leaves headquarters and when they come back, so where does he go?"

"Mia...I honestly don-"

"Duke, I have the divorce papers," Duke surprisingly dropped the 20lb ball, almost missing his foot. He sat next to Mia and sighed

"He's leaving to Japan at 1800, don't know where. I just know he takes the plane to Japan but I don't know who takes him and where he lands,"

Mia nodded and mouthed thank you and hurried off. Nobody noticed, nobody except the ninja who followed her.

"What Snake?!" Mia exclaimed as she waited for the elevator to open, the ninja didn't say or sign anything but instead follower her to their room.

'We need to talk. I don't want this marriage to fail'

"A little too late for that don't you think?"

'Why are you always so stubborn? I can't talk to you without you starting with that attitude of yours' he raised his arms in defeat and sat on the bed.

"How would you think I'd be when you keep me away from everything? You think I would thank you?"

'I'm trying to protect you!'

"Protecting me from what? You know if I don't get enough missions on my record Hawk won't let me stay here. Is that what you're trying to do? Trying to get rid of me?"

'Mia, please. I don't want you to get hurt. I want us to-'

"HURT?! Snake Eyes are you kidding me? I'm as good or even better as Scarlett, Duke, and Roadblock combined! And you're worried about me getting hurt?"

'You don't get it'

"Then explain it to me!"

Snake Eyes gave a slow sigh as he turned to look at the clock on the night stand, 1700,

'We'll continue this conversation later, I have to go'

Snake Eyes was prepared for Mia to go off but instead she shook her head and left the room leaving him there alone. Once again Snake Eyes began to pack for his trip to Japan. He wanted to keep her safe nothing else, but it was costing him his marriage. Yet the two of them were equally as stubborn to talk to each other and recover the love they once had.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia stood by the wall as the helicopter landed, Snake Eyes carried a duffle bag in to the plane and came back for his back pack that was next to Mia. He stood in front of her as he grabbed his back back, he gave her a nod and turned away, Mia stopped his as she handed him a tupperware filled with warm food. Giving him a sad smile she was ready to walk away but Snake Eyes stopped her pulling her in for a kiss.

Oh how she missed his warm lips, they've been at each other for so long that she forgot when was the last time she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her it was too good to let go. He typed something on his keypad watch and pulled both of them into the small changing room that was used for the soldiers to change out of their combat clothes. Locking the door behind him he placed Mia against the wall as he quickly undressed her and she quickly undressed him, thank full that he decided to not wear his regular suit. Quickly both of them made sweet love, something both of them have been craving for months, their bodies synced together in the small changing room. They soon got interrupted by Snake Eyes watch beeping, they both sighed as they quickly kissed each other for the last time before quickly changing.  
Snake gave her one last kiss as he said goodbye, quickly kissing her wedding ring as he made his way to the helicopter.

"Tell me when you're ready," Ace said as he stood beside her.

"Let's give it half an hour to make sure we won't be spotted,"

Ace nodded as he left.

Mia sighed, as much as she hated following her husband she had to know what was going on. Her thought ran wild when he did not want to speak of where he's been. It wasn't fair to her or this marriage, she needed answers.

* * *

"Take care Mia!,"

Ace shouted as Mia went down the rope of an abandon military base in Japan. Mia waved to Ace as he flew off. She checked her phone to see where Snake Eyes was at, ten miles north, she sighed in relief as she quickly changed into her civilian clothes making her way out of the army base and into the streets of Japan.  
Mia was thankful she didn't draw any attention as she carried around a heavy looking backpack, she checked her phone once again and managed to quickly see the location Snake was at before his phone completely disappeared. She let out an angry sigh making the ladies at the nearby restaurant she turn to look at her, she laughed nervously

"Stupid phone, no signal," she said as she pointed to her phone. The ladies laughed and offered her a plate of hot soup. Mia delightfully took the bowl and thanked them.

Her phone then beeped, she looked at it and noticed Snake Eyes was really near where she was at. She looked around and manage to catch a glimpse of a smiling blonde man. That was odd why would Snake Eyes be out of his- wait is that a woman next to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Anger ran through Mia's tiny body she quickly thanked and paid the ladies as she made her way through the crows trying to stay hidden. The woman seemed familiar, in fact she looked the same as Mia, about the same size and long black hair. Mia kept her distance as she saw the pair sit at a nice restaurant and began eating

'I missed you', Snake Eyes signed to her. That had it Mia was ready to confront him but a truck suddenly stopped in the middle of the street blocking her view, once the truck moved the pair was already making their way back to wherever they came from. Mia followed them making sure to stop a few feet away for them not to notice, thankfully she blended in with 90% of the woman in Japan.  
Mia was so caught up into following them she forgot where she was at, she took a step back and noticed the two were going into the temple. She made sure they both went in and then she followed.

"HOLD!" A male voice screamed behind her. She turned and quickly stopped him before turning the alarm on

"Jason! It's me Mia! Snake Eyes wife" making sure she emphasizes the wife part. Jason smiled and hugged her.

"My apologies Mrs. Snake Eyes"

"Please don't tell Snake Eyes I'm here, it's a surprise" Jason nodded as he told her where Snake Eyes will be staying at. She thanked him and gave him one last hug and made her way into the hallways sneaking herself into one of the rooms until everyone was asleep. Once midnight fell she went to look for Snake Eyes. It was easy to find his room she slid herself inside careful to not make any noise. She sighed in relief as she saw only Snake Eyes sleeping on the bed. Her mission was complete she let a sigh of relief realizing it was silly for her to stalk her husband. Mia was about to leave until she heard someone moving she turned around quickly realizing that Snake Eyes wasn't alone in that bed. She jumped on the bell and pulled the covers off the two of them.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT"


End file.
